La blessure intérieure
by odea nigthingale
Summary: Sur le thème très basique d'un Sherlock blessé et son lot de conséquences. Le lemon doux-amer permet tout juste le rating M, à voir plus comme un petit Johnlock mélancolique.
_Ce texte m'a été inspiré par par une expérience assez traumatisante, bien que ce que je raconte ne se soit pas vraiment déroulé comme pour moi, malheureusement... ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose d'affreux c'est plutôt un sentiment que j'ai eu assez étonnant et que j'ai eu envie de partager avec vous... merci d'être là de m'avoir réconforté pour celle qui me connaisse bien, de me lire pour tout(es) les autres._

 _Je remercie ma beta qui a été bien plus que cela, mon accoucheuse de texte, mon amie... nous avons décortiqué jusqu'à la moindre virgule, si fautes vous pensez voir et bien ce n'est qu'un choix personnel ( Atsamy décline toute responsabilité ;) ) ou une erreur d'impression... Elle a passé un temps fou sur ce petit texte et je ne pourrai jamais dire assez à quel point elle m'a aidé à le fignoler, à le mettre en forme... merci Atsamy tu es merveilleuse !_

 **oOo**

La blessure intérieure.

Par chance, John Watson était au 221B Baker Street ce jour là. Il y revenait régulièrement, préférant la compagnie de son vieil ami à la solitude de son foyer lors des déplacements professionnels de sa femme.

Il prenait tranquillement le thé dans le salon tandis que Sherlock, dans la cuisine, se livrait à ses expériences habituelles.

Ce fut le silence qui l'alerta.

Son cerveau avait bien enregistré le bruit du verre cassé, mais il n'avait pas jugé l'information importante au milieu des divers autres sons que produisaient les expériences de son ami. Il se précipita dans la cuisine. Sherlock, de dos, était penché sur le lavabo. Son corps faisait un angle bizarre. Il s'approcha. Sa main gauche sous le robinet teintait l'eau de rouge. L'eau rougie disparaissait au milieu des assiettes et couverts sales qui tapissaient le fond de l'évier. John réagit. Il attrapa un torchon propre dans le placard où ils avaient toujours été rangés, prit d'autorité la main, la retourna et regarda.

Sur la face interne des deuxième et troisième doigts courait une estafilade d'où perlaient d'épaisses gouttes de sang rouge foncé. John respira mieux : aucune artère de touchée. Il enroula le torchon et le serra. Puis il leva les yeux vers son ami. Étrangement calme, Il était livide avec un regard terrifié. John avait déjà vu la peur dans les yeux de Sherlock, mais pas cette forme là. Cette peur qui ne se rebellait pas, cette peur qu'il subissait. C'était le moment de lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais comme il avait fait ce qu'il fallait, en mettant sa main sous l'eau, la débarrassant des particules éventuelles, il décida plutôt de le laisser tranquille.

Il guida son ami dehors et héla le premier taxi qui passait.

Installé dans la voiture, Sherlock prit enfin la parole. Il s'était tourné et regardait par la vitre. C'est donc en lui présentant sa nuque qu'il lui demanda :

-Où va-t-on ?

-A mon cabinet, il me faut un endroit plus aseptisé que ta cuisine !

Un son de gorge entre le gémissement et le grognement fut sa seule réponse.

Le taxi arriva enfin. Il grimpèrent les escaliers jusqu'à la porte d'entrée du cabinet. John ouvrit la porte et tapa le code de l'alarme. Comme Sherlock n'était encore jamais venu, il le guida vers la salle de soin. Pendant qu'il s'asseyait sur un des deux fauteuils en face du lourd bureau en bois, John atteignait la betadine et la xylocaïne. Il prit au passage une seringue, une des bassines et le kit de suture. Sur le coin du bureau il prépara la solution antiseptique et enleva le torchon de la main de Sherlock, il ne coulait plus de sang de la plaie ouverte. Il la plongea dans la solution.

-Tu as mal.

-Non.

Ils échangèrent un regard grave et entendu.

Si Sherlock ne sentait rien, c'était une catastrophe et ils le savaient tout les deux. John prit une profonde respiration silencieuse puis expira lentement. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de paniquer, Sherlock avait besoin de lui ; calme, ferme, fiable. Il remarqua alors que ses épaules s'abaissaient. Son corps, qui s'était crispé, se détendait sous l'effet de la respiration relaxante. Son ami, toujours aussi blanc, ne lâchait pas sa main du regard, bougeant légèrement les doigts dans le liquide ocré. L'odeur et le silence, juste entrecoupés du murmure de l'horloge, devenaient de plus en plus oppressants. John se leva et prépara la tablette d'appoint l'amenant près du lit d'examen. En jetant un coup d'œil, il remarqua les frissons de son ami. Il alla chercher une couverture dans le placard qu'il lui posa sur les épaules. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi mais, à sa connaissance, Sherlock n'avait jamais vécu cela non plus. Chaque tic et chaque tac de l'horloge semblaient se ralentir, le temps s'étirer dans l'infini, chaque seconde plus longue que la dernière.

John mit fin au supplice.

-C'est bon Sherlock. On va regarder ça.

Il lui présenta une serviette en papier.

-Très bien, peux-tu plier les doigts ? dit-il, forçant le trait.

-Oui, je sais que je peux, je l'ai fais tout à l'heure, lui répondit-il avec humeur.

-Recommence !

Sherlock leva sa main gauche devant ses yeux et plia lentement ses doigts sans problème. Il n'avait absolument pas l'air rassuré pour autant.

-...Il me faut mes doigts John, j'en ai besoin...

-Je sais, je sais, chuchota alors celui-ci le plus chaleureusement qu'il put.

-Surtout cette main, tu vois, surtout ! rajouta-t-il la voix teinté d'hystérie.

C'était le moment.

-Que s'est-il passé Sherlock ? Comment c'est arrivé ?

-L'éprouvette s'est cassée entre mes doigts, j'ai voulu la retenir de tomber, j'aurais du la laisser tomber. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle se casserait aussi facilement, je crois que c'est parce que je l'ai faite chauffer, je venais juste d'arrêter... J'aurais du la laisser tomber.

-Qu'y avait-il dans l'éprouvette ?

-Une solution de mon invention pour révéler les résidus de tir.

-Tes rappels de tétanos sont à jour ?

-Oui bien sur, tu vois comment je travaille et où !

-Très bien.

Puis il rajouta sans transition :

\- Tu sens ça ?

Il lui effleurait les côtés des doigts lésés.

-Oui.

-Et là ? poursuivit-il, effleurant maintenant le dessous et le dessus.

-Oui, répondit son ami en plissant les sourcils d'inquiétude et sans pouvoir retenir un petit gémissement qui avait tout du jappement d'un chiot en détresse. Il ajouta :

\- Ça va alors ?

-Hum, il faut quand même que j'explore. D'accord ?

Le Sherlock que connaissait John réapparut alors brièvement.

-John si mes doigts plient et que je sens tout, c'est que ni mes tendons ni mes nerfs ne sont touchés. Rentrons à la maison !

-Attend ce n'est pas si simple, il vaut mieux que je regarde. Tu as besoin de récupérer toutes tes fonctions, n'es-tu pas d'accord avec ça ?

Sherlock opina.

-Alors il faut que je le fasse.

Le visage de son ami se plissait encore plus d'inquiétude.

-Installe-toi, je vais te faire une anesthésie locale.

-Tu ne veux pas plutôt me donner quelque chose de mieux ? Un joint ? Un shoot ? Si tu n'as pas, je me contenterai de morphine !

John choqué le regarda attentivement, une lueur d'humour brillait dans ses yeux. Il lui sourit en retour tout en l'aidant à s'installer sur le lit. Il installa la main, la paume tournée vers le plafond, puis sortit la seringue de son sachet. Il prit une dose de xylocaïne et l'injecta entre le premier et le deuxième métacarpe le plus doucement qu'il put.

Aiguille et piqûre n'effrayant aucunement Sherlock Holmes, il regardait tranquillement faire John. Il sentit à peine l'aiguille entrer dans sa chair, par contre le contact du produit anesthésiant coulant le long des tissus internes de ses doigts fut une torture. John lui massait les doigts et cela lui causait encore plus de douleur. Au fur et à mesure que le liquide progressait à l'intérieur de sa main, elle se faisait de plus en plus vive. Sherlock ne put retenir un long gémissement. C'était ignoble, ses doigts étaient en feu.

John fit le vide dans son esprit. Il ne ressentait plus de compassion, il n'était plus qu'œil et cerveau analytique. Rapidement il écarta les chairs de la plaie sur la phalange proximale de l'index. La plaie était suffisamment profonde pour qu'il puisse voir le tendon. C'était propre, et qu'il puisse le contempler, magnifique dans sa gangue blanc nacré, signifiait qu'il n'était, au moins, pas entièrement sectionné. Il écarta un peu plus les bord de la plaie sur le côté gauche, ce qui déclencha un afflux de sang. Il nettoya. Le nerf était bien là lui aussi. Il vérifia l'autre côté, pareil. Il regarda mieux le tendon, il était intact. Il alla explorer alors l'autre plaie, moins profonde, sur le majeur. Lésion superficielle de la peau. Très bien. Il regarda une dernière fois l'index ouvert et fut émerveillé qu'une chose aussi belle qu'un tendon, surtout celui d'un musicien, ne puisse être vu qu'en des circonstances dramatiques.

Il soupira et reprit son rôle d'ami.

-Tout va bien Sherlock, rien de vital n'est atteint, je vais te recoudre si tu veux ?

-Oui, fais donc ça, dit alors son ami d'un ton monocorde.

Cela alerta un peu John l'ami, mais le médecin avait repris le dessus et atteignait déjà compresses stériles et kit de suture. Après avoir fait la suture du plan sous-cutané, il fit très attention avec ses points cutanées, ne les serrant pas trop pour laisser jouer la peau. Quatre sur l'index et deux sur le majeur. Puis il alla chercher les plus petits pansements stériles qu'il avait.

Sherlock n'avait pas bougé quand il revint. Alangui sur le lit, les chevilles croisées, le regard fixé au plafond, le teint toujours aussi livide. John de plus en plus inquiet alla se placer à la tête du lit et prit la main blessée, qu'il pansa doucement. Il plaçait le second pansement quand il sentit un effleurement sur la peau de son bras. De sa main libre, Sherlock lui caressait le bras. John avala sa salive, l'esprit subitement vide.

Sherlock souffrait, la douleur l'avait laissé stupéfait et il n'arrivait pas à se réjouir de ne rien avoir de grave. Les défenses que le cerveau avait mise en place pour lui éviter de s'effondrer restaient. Il souffrait plus moralement que physiquement. Et dans cette souffrance nouvelle pour lui, il recherchait, à son grand étonnement, un contact. Le bras de John était tentant. Le bras de John avec ses quelques poils blond lumineux était chaud. Le bras de John sans aucun doute, serait réconfortant. Il en avait un besoin irrépressible. Pendant le temps qu'i fallut à John pour terminer le pansement, il frottait sa joue tout contre lui, comme un chat. C'était absolument incroyable de voir que Sherlock Holmes, habituellement hautain, bien que très sensuel, n'oubliant jamais de mettre une distance -sauf pour les besoin d'une enquête- s'abandonnait à des sensations et à des impulsions que John ignorait qu'il puisse avoir, et, que Sherlock, ignorait sans doute tout autant.

John laissa son bras. Il sentait chez son ami le besoin d'un autre genre de pansement et, il lui fallait bien se l'avouer, ce Sherlock si différent qui laissait à voir ses barrières baissées, était très excitant. John suivit son instinct, en s'installant un peu mieux, il lui caressa la joue doucement, puis remonta et fit une chose qu'il avait toujours eu envie de faire sans le savoir ; il passa son doigt sur la ligne de ses sourcils. Sous la caresse, le front de Sherlock se détendit et ses yeux qu'il avait fermé, refusant de voir le monde, s'ouvrirent à demi, donnant à contempler à John une mer de promesses. Les yeux gris de Sherlock se faisaient verts quand il était excité.

-Tu veux bien que je t'embrasse, demanda John un peu hésitant.

-Je veux que tu me touches. Touche-moi John ! J'ai besoin de sentir tes mains sur moi, ordonna celui-ci d'une voix rauque.

John obéit, il étendit ses larges mains sur la peau à découvert et partit en exploration. Après le visage délicatement touché, il partit sur le cou qu'il encercla de ses deux mains, puis glissa à l'intérieur du col. Les mains de Sherlock le rejoignirent sur les boutons mais :

-Merde je ne peux pas, fais le tout seul.

-Ne bouge pas... Mmh j'adore faire ça.

Il finit rapidement. Puis se demandant si les tétons masculins réagissaient comme ceux d'une femme, il repartit sur le torse caressant de haut en bas, passant sur les fins poils au milieu de la poitrine. Il mit un doigt dans le creux du nombril, épousa toutes les formes de ce corps offert. Il se découvrit aimer le contact d'un ventre masculin, il se surprit bandant pour le corps d'un autre, il sentit qu'il avait besoin d'encore plus. Comme une litanie il entendait Sherlock continuer de murmurer, plus doucement qu'avant toutefois :

-Touche-moi ! Touche-moi John ! Partout !

Il obéit à cette voix et à sa propre voix intérieure. Sherlock c'était visible ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il maîtrisait les rapports humains en les ignorant et se servait des sentiments des autres, il n'avait aucune chance de pouvoir comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, de se rendre compte qu'il faisait l'amour avec John, ou plutôt qu'il suppliait John de lui faire l'amour. Mais il en avait besoin et, par chance, était avec la personne qui prendrait soin de lui sans abuser de la situation. Si Sherlock reprenait contact avec la réalité et décidait de ne pas poursuivre : John saurait s'arrêter. S'il ne voulait pas aller plus loin qu'un câlin : John pourrait le lui donner et ne pas être trop déçu. John saurait lire en lui et savoir mieux que lui ce qu'il lui faudrait et à quel moment.

Le corps de Sherlock, loin de toutes ces considérations, se tendait avidement vers lui, levant le bassin pour laisser son pantalon glisser le long de ses jambes. Il était extrêmement excité. John réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment vu de sexe en érection à part le sien. Celui de Sherlock était impressionnant. Il ne put s'empêcher de se dire que, d'abord le sien était plus petit, et ensuite, que c'était du gâchis d'être asexué quand on avait ça comme outil. Les pensées de John pouvaient être particulièrement graveleuses parfois.

Il continua son exploration, passa ses deux mains de chaque côté des hanches et les descendit ensemble le long des côtés extérieurs des cuisses. Arrivé aux genoux il épousa leur forme de ses paumes, puis remonta en glissant les mains vers l'intérieur, cette endroit particulièrement doux du corps humain. C'était beau d'entendre la voix de Sherlock gémir, c'était émouvant de sentir ses frissons et contractions s'accélérer alors qu'il s'approchait de son pénis. S'étonnant lui même, il pencha la tête et ouvrit la bouche pour offrir à son ami la plus intime des caresses. Sherlock réagit encore plus fort qu'il n'avait pu l'imaginer. Il cambra son dos, raidissant tout son corps, enfonçant son sexe en mouvement inconscients et frénétiques. Il se mit à pousser des gémissements qui n'avaient de gémissements que le nom. Cela ressemblait plus à des hurlements suivis de grognements rauques. Il était partis loin, loin de son conscient, loin de son corps, dans un endroit sans pensées, un endroit sans douleur.

Dans un dernier assaut de son bassin projeté en avant, il heurta violemment de ses genoux le torse de John. Puis il jouit, inondant de son sperme la bouche de son ami. Le chaud liquide coula le long des lèvres de John. Le goût était étrange, la sensation aussi mais John ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la fierté d'être celui qui avait fait jouir Sherlock Holmes. Au-delà de l'excitation de cette peau contre la sienne, de cette âme qui se donnait enfin, lui avoir offert cette sensation de ce qu'il n'ignorait pas être sa première fois, lui donnait une incroyable sensation de puissance. S'il avait été un coq, il aurait chanté ; un fumeur, pris trois cigarettes en même temps ; un homme des cavernes, attrapé Sherlock par sa tignasse bouclée pour le traîner jusqu'à sa grotte. Bref, d'avoir senti les sursauts de plaisir l'envahir aussi intimement faisait ressortir toute sa virilité.

John glissa son corps contre celui de Sherlock dans lequel retentissaient encore les dernières répercussions du séisme de la jouissance. La tension baissa légèrement, de même que l'excitation incroyable qu'avait ressenti John face à celle de son ami. Serrés l'un contre l'autre sur l'étroite table d'examen, jambes et bras mélangés, joues de l'un frottant une barbe naissante sur le torse de l'autre, leurs soupirs s'atténuaient, leur souffle se faisant moins court, le cœur ralentissant. La réalisation venant alors doucement affleurer son esprit exténué, John osa un regard vers son ami. Des yeux fermés de celui-ci perlaient de grosses gouttes qui, en migrant, se mêlaient à la sueur de ses tempes. Les pleurs de Sherlock, outre le fait de le remettre au centre de l'attention de John, permirent aussi à celui-ci d'éviter la panique. Il reprit ses caresses apaisantes le long de la chevelure brune, enfonçant de temps à autres ses doigts plus profondément au sein de l'épaisseur, massant légèrement le crâne du bout des doigts.

C'est alors que les paupières closes aux cils foncés s'ouvrirent sur le regard de glace que John connaissait bien. Le retour du gris pâle et lumineux des villes du nord ne signifiait qu'une chose ; laisse moi tranquille ! Le docteur le prit pour lui et c'est comme si la blessure de Sherlock, sa blessure intérieure, était passé de son âme à la sienne. Mais il savait déjà qu'il le lui pardonnerait car il lui avait laissé entrevoir le feu et la saveur de son "ça" et c'était là, déjà, un grand privilège.

Deux semaines plus tard, par une belle soirée d'hiver, John revint au 221B Baker Street. Il rentra sans frapper. Il monta les escaliers au son du violon de Sherlock qui jouait une pièce qu'il avait déjà entendu souvent, peut-être du Bach ? Il souriait profondément en ouvrant la porte d'entrée. Attendant la fin du morceau il s'installa à la table du salon. Les compresses et le sérum physiologique y étaient encore posés depuis sa dernière visite. Il fouilla dans sa trousse pour sortir ses outils, scalpel et pince, et il attendit en écoutant la fin du morceau. Le dernier accord retentit. John le devina car l'archet de Sherlock alla chercher toutes les cordes du violon, des graves vers les aigus, pour les faire résonner dans une harmonie qui signifiait une fin.

-Tu rejoues Sherlock, c'est bien. Tu n'as pas mal ? Ça se passe bien ?

-Oui à l'évidence je rejoue John. Es-tu venu pour me dire des lapalissades ou m'enlever les fils ? Ironisa ce dernier.

John ne répondit rien se contentant de lui retourner un regard qui signifiait " n'en fais pas trop ou je pourrais très bien voir rouge ", mais Sherlock qui rangeait son violon dans son étui ne le vit pas. Lui tournant toujours le dos il reprit :

-Je me suis ennuyé, c'était tellement morne. Les affaires que Lestrade m'a envoyées n'ont pas tenu la journée d'hier alors j'ai tenté. C'était ça ou je sortais revoir une vieille amie... finit-il d'un ton sinistre.

-Mmh, fut la seule réponse accompagné d'un regard sévère et inquiet.

John, dès qu'il le put, observa son ami de près. Le teint de Sherlock avait repris son aspect habituel. Ses lèvres étaient roses et bombées, ses yeux pétillaient, il avait l'air alerte et vif. John se trouvait à vrai dire un aspect plus maladif, ses cernes s'étaient creusés et son teint avait viré au gris. Il soupira. Avoir dû faire avec le retour de sa femme et les soins à donner à son ami, n'avait pas été chose simple. Si on y ajoutait sa terrible désillusion... Sa chute depuis le ciel des anges vers l'enfer terrestre était douloureuse. Mais Sherlock se remettait bien et, paradoxalement, cela l'aidait aussi à se sentir mieux.

Sherlock s'assit près de lui et posa sa main paume vers le haut devant lui. Cette main était belle, les doigts longs et très fins. Sur la peau blanche les veines bleuâtres ressortaient bien, ainsi que la cicatrice qui balafrait l'index et le majeur. Les berges de la plaie recousue étaient rouges et très enflées, le noir des fils semblait tracer dessus de mystérieux cryptogrammes. John les retira, certains facilement d'autres plus difficilement. Il sentait le regard scrutateur de Sherlock sur chacun de ses mouvements. Il passa une compresse pour essuyer les petites traces de sang et garda la main dans la sienne. Longtemps. Trop longtemps.

-Je suis désolé John, l'interrompit alors une voix douce.

-Je sais, je sais. Ça va aller, je vais bien, dit-il risquant un coup d'œil tout en lui lâchant la main.

Le regard de compassion de Sherlock fut un choc. Celui-ci regarda vite ailleurs, ajoutant :

-Tu es mon ami, mon seul ami...

-Je sais, j'ai compris. Ça va.

Et l'instant d'intimité entre eux deux passa. John sourit franchement au profil que Sherlock s'évertuait à lui montrer.

-Bon je vais aller faire du thé puis après si tu pourrais m'expliquer une des affaires que tu as résolues. Mmh ?

Il disparut dans la cuisine. Sherlock s'affala dans le fauteuil, ses yeux scrutant le plafond, puis regarda ensuite sa main marquée et soupira en souriant malgré lui. Cette cicatrice lui rappellerait à jamais la sensation de la peau de son ami sous ses doigts.

FIN

 _Merci de votre lecture, les termes médicaux sont_ _normalement_ _exactes mais n'étant pas du tout dans le milieu médical n'hésitez pas à me dire si j'ai fais une erreur et même si je n'en ai pas fais d'ailleurs... Cela me ferais grand plaisir d'avoir vos retours._


End file.
